Talk:Itachi Uchiha
quick notice Itachi appeared in Sasuke's memories in chapter 127. I dunno if that counts. Seelentau 愛議 17:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Source of Disease I can't remember, wasn't it stated sometime ago that Zetsu's spores (or something) were responsible for Itachi's terminal illness? Skitts (talk) 02:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Nope.--Cerez365™ 02:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I think I was confusing it with something about Kabuto. Skitts (talk) :Yeah, Madara had Zetsu put spores on Kabuto probably to keep track of him. We were never told anything about Itachi's illness.--Cerez365™ 02:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Clarification on edit 547189 ...despite B's style being acclaimed for its '''difficultly' to both read and dodge successfully.'' :A noun is needed here, not an adverb. After being '''ressurrected' by Kabuto...'' :The above spelling is incorrect, whether by UK conventions or American conventions. --— Limxzero (talk) 15:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Ablities In Chapter 548 first page it s said that itachi is together with nagato the most powerful edo tensei soldier i think you should add this. :That's not what the one I read says. It referred to them being Madara's most powerful/trusted soldiers.--Cerez365™ 17:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it s says Madara s most powerful and trusted soldiers the meaning of this is they both are his best soldiers that means their stronger than the others . :Yeah but we don't put too much stock in what is written on the side of pages (I remember seeing that somewhere) If anything Kisame was his most trusted soldier. Nagato would have been a very valuable asset and Itachi, Madara himself likened him to a "thorn in his side" or something like that. See how conflicting it is?--Cerez365™ 13:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Nekomata So where is nekomata here in itachi's childhood background? SLAYER13PH (talk) 03:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Because it is an anime-only occurrence in an anime only arc, it is in the Konoha History Section. Skitts (talk) 03:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) @Skitts maybe we should put it to his background anyway to give him credit, at young age he was able to defeat nekomata. SLAYER13PH (talk) 05:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) For reasons already stated, it's going to be kept at the Kohona History section. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Crow Maybe we can put crow summoning at itachi's jutsu?SLAYER13PH (talk) 05:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :No. Itachi sure had an affinity to use crow related techniques, but that doesn't mean he summoned them. For all we know, he does something similar to Aoba, and the word used for his use of crows in the databook is different from the word used for summons in the series. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Itachi's Crow is most likely just a crow, not summon. Something like Akamaru ... just a normal dog. And Itachi's other crows are just a genjutsu. --Elveonora (talk) 01:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's not as cut and dry as that. From what we know, he has more than one crow and they're probably real since they left a fair bit of feather behind in chapter 368 after Itachi's encounter with Sasuke. Whether or not they are summoned creatures or just living under Itachi's Akatsuki mantle is something Kishimoto hasn't told us.--Cerez365™ 01:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh you are right, sorry. He has more "real" crows. Then I guess he has a magic cloak or the crows are really summons. Don't want to theorize much, but I think the crows are gift from Shisui along with his eye, thus Shisui's power. --Elveonora (talk) 01:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Flow Can we put Fire Chakra Flow to itachi's ability section? i think he can use it with other weapons like shuriken, swords etc. SLAYER13PH (talk) 05:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's already mentioned. Second paragraph in the ninjutsu section. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Death In the article, it is said: "With that act, Itachi finally gave in to his fatal illness, which he had been using medication and sheer willpower to fend off, and died." With the term "gave in" (which means in the context: "give up fighting againt the fatal illness") in the sentence, it means that only his sheer willpower allowed to fend off his fatal illness. So, it means that during a long time, Itachi fend off his fatal illness by using medication and sheer willpower. And in the moment where he began to spit blodd in the battle against Sasuke, this indicated that medicines no longer made effect, and only his sheer willpower still allowed to fend off his illness, hence the term "gave in" in the sentence. Is that correct ? (talk) 16:13, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :It appears he stopped taking medicine before the fight, and in the latter stages, was just keeping himself alive out of willpower. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) How does he keep himself alive in this case? Because, when we say in the article: he gave in to his fatal illness. It means for me, that he stopped to fight against the illness (=his sheer willpower was no longer present). And in the moment where he began to split blood, this indicated that the medicine no longer made effect. Is that correct? (talk) 20:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Omnibender - Talk - 20:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Infamous? Isn't Itachi famous? --Ilnaruto me 11:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :That's what 'infamous' means +1.--Cerez365™ 11:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah okay... --Ilnaruto me 13:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) his mate Does not he/she deserves his/her own article ? --Elveonora (talk) 01:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Why o.O?--Cerez365™ 01:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) (EditConflict Xthink s/he was only mentioned a few times (less than 4 that I can think of) with no picture and only mentioned because of Itachi. Plus we're not sure what her/his gender is. So I'm gonna say no. [[User_Talk:Joshbl56|Joshbl56] 01:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Once, only by Tobi.--Cerez365™ 01:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Naruto mentioned the person as well and Itachi has not disproved. --Elveonora (talk) 01:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :True but just because they are mentioned doesn't mean they should get their own page. If that were so then we would also have a page on Kiba's Father. He's been mentioned several times (at least more than Itachi's mate). Joshbl56 01:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::(editconflict) Even if Naruto did, that still doesn't change the fact that we know nothing of the person except that Itachi killed them as well. That's not enough information to warrant an article. It's the same reason why articles aren't created for Kage we know nothing about even if they are known for example.--Cerez365™ 01:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You are right, sorry. --Elveonora (talk) 01:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Deaceased shouldn't we say that he is like, revived or somthing! rather than deaceased, Am i missing somthing?--Charmanking2198 (talk) 21:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC)